


Süsse, pfeffrige Kurzgeschichten

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: 1.Heißes Shirt"Bist du so weit? Was dauert so lange?", schrie Sam und klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür."Sicher, warte einen Moment, ich muss erst meine Frau fragen, was ich anziehen darf!"2.Höhenangst"Experiment 345. Wir werden es jetzt mit etwas Angenehmem verbinden",flüsterte mir Gabe ins Ohr und verursachte eine Gänsehaut. "Farbe?" "Grün", kicherte ich.





	1. Heißes Shirt

 

„Ich glaub ich spinne …“, murmelte Eva fassungslos und zog scharf die Luft ein, „das ziehst du auf keinen Fall an!“

„Warum?“, grinste er und drehte sich vor dem Badezimmerspiegel.

In diesem schwarzen, engen Shirt zeichnete sich deutlich seine starke Brust ab und sie durchzuckte ein heißer Schauer, der sich in ihrer Magengegend blitzschnell zu einem Lagerfeuer ausbreitete.

Nicht zu vergessen die beiden kleinen Nippel, die sich wie zwei kleine Hügel ausstreckten.

„Weil …“, sie streckte den Zeigefinger aus und zog ihn blitzschnell wieder zurück, „zisch … zu heiß.“

Dann ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ ihre Hände über seinen wohldefinierten Oberkörper wandern.

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie sanft über seine Brustwarzen und die kleinen Knoten zeichneten sich in Sekundenschnelle unter dem dünnen Stoff ab.

„Oh Honey“, stöhnte er und schloss die Augen, „irgendwann wirst du mein Tod sein.“

„Willst du heute allen Mädels im Saal die Augen verdrehen?“, schmunzelte sie und fuhr sachte mit den Zähnen seinen Hals entlang.

„Ich will nur dir die Augen verdrehen“, flüsterte er an ihren Lippen.

„Dafür brauchst du dieses Shirt nicht.“

„Ich liebe dich Babe“, antwortete er und nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Und ich liebe dich.“

 

Zwischen zärtlichen Küssen hob er die Arme und erlaubte seiner Frau, das verruchte Stück Stoff wieder auszuziehen.

Sanft spielte Eva mit den paar Härchen um seine Brustwarzen, bevor sie erst die rechte und dann die linke leckte, denn sie schrien förmlich danach berührt zu werden.

Es machte ihn wild, die sanften Bisse und das leichte Ziehen, als sie daran saugte.

Gabriel musste seine Frau stoppen, weil er schon etwas in seiner Hose spürte und er musste hinunter.

„Merk dir wo du warst und setze das heute Abend fort“, kicherte er.

„Bist du bereit? Was dauert so lange?“, rief Sam und klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür.

„Sicher, warte einen Moment, ich muss meine Frau fragen was ich anziehen darf“, schrie Gabriel zurück.

„Jerk“, lachte Eva, kombiniert mit einem leichten Seitenhieb.


	2. Höhenangst

_Eva_

„Heilige Scheiße“, seufzte ich und riss erschrocken meine Augen auf, „war kein anderes Zimmer mehr frei?“

„Nope“, grinste Gabriel und umarmte mich von hinten.

„Aua, ich hab dich doch!“

Er schrie kurz auf, als ich meine Fingernägel in seinen Arm bohrte, als er noch ein paar Schritte mit mir nach vorne ging.

„Bist du es nicht langsam leid, mich von meiner Höhenangst heilen zu wollen?“, murmelte ich ängstlich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Du hast diese Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, die mir sagt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Bleib einfach hier“, flüsterte er beruhigend in mein Ohr und machte ein paar Schritte, um das Licht zu dimmen.

Mein Herz raste in meiner Brust, als Gabe sich gegen mich drückte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, es war nicht nur seine Ausstrahlung.

Ich hatte wirklich Angst. Wir waren in einem Hotel ... ungefähr im tausendsten Stock.

_,Definitiv Absicht!‘_

Ich wusste, dass mein Mann mich gerne herausforderte. Dann fing er langsam an, mich auszuziehen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, im Moment hatte ich keine Lust auf Sex.

Ok ja. Aber im Bett, auf dem Teppich oder meinetwegen in der Badewanne.

 

„Was machst du?“

„Dich heilen.“

„Ja, da bin ich gespannt …“

„Experiment 345. Wir werden das Ganze jetzt mit etwas Angenehmen verbinden“, flüsterte er in meine Ohr und meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Blitzschnell entledigte er sich auch seiner Kleidung und ich spürte etwas ziemlich Hartes an meinem Hintern.

„Gabe …“, kreischte ich panisch als er mich langsam vorwärts schob und meine zitternden Hände auf das Fensterbrett legte.

„Ich hab dich, keine Angst, vertrau mir“, flüsterte er gelassen und küsste sich sanft meinem Nacken entlang, worauf ich stöhnend die Augen schoss und mich ihm hingab.

Gabriels Hände und Zunge waren überall und verursachten eine Gänsehaut die sich über meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah auf die unzähligen Lichter der Stadt, die in der Dunkelheit leuchteten.

Mir war leicht schwindelig, aber das lag möglicherweise auch daran, dass mein Mann genau wusste welche Knöpfe er drücken musste um mich wimmern, betteln und stöhne zu lassen.  

„Farbe?“

„Grün“, schmunzelte ich und sah in sein grinsendes Gesicht, das sich im Fenster spiegelte.

„Hmm … Honey, du riechst so gut“, murmelte er berauscht und schnupperte an meinen Haaren.

Mit einem Arm hielt er mich fest umschlungen und die andere wanderte immer weiter hinunter und bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, hatten seine Finger schon ihre Arbeit aufgenommen.

„Fuck“, keuchte ich und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Das habe ich vor“, knurrte er entschlossen, biss sanft in meinen Hals und bückte mich nach vorne.

Langsam drang er in mich ein und hielt kurz inne als er sich tief in mir versenkt hatte.

Für einen minimalen Augenblick vergaß ich zu atmen und sah in das Fenster, gefangen in seinem Blick.

„Du bist wunderschön.“

Ich lächelte ihn an und wir begannen uns langsam zu bewegen und das Feuer der Leidenschaft zu entfachen.

„Fuck … Gabe … bitte!“

„Bitte … was?“, fragte er schelmisch grinsend und stieß härter zu.

_‚Mein Trickster mit den magischen Händen‘_

„Und? Geheilt?“, fragte er einige Augenblicke später nach Luft ringend.

„Mal sehen, wenn nicht, du weißt ja was zu tun ist“, kicherte ich und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.


End file.
